Yuuzhan Vong
Core Rules Conquerors from beyond the galactic rim, the Yuuzhan Vong are organized, bloodthirsty, ritually scarred warriors driven by religious fervor. They are masters of biotechnology; their clothing, weapons, and equipment are genetically engineered life forms. They despise mechanical technology (droids in particular) and destroy any such technology they encounter. They are also disconnected from the Force in a way that Jedi and other Force-sensitive beings find unsettling. The culture of the Yuuzhan Vong is based on the domination of lesser species. To the Yuuzhan Vong, most other species are unworthy and suitable only as slaves. The worthy are regarded with enough tolerance to grant them a clean death. Legacy Era The Yuuzhan Vong come from the unknown reaches of space, entering the galaxy as invaders fueled by religious conviction. They have no connection to the Force, and regard mechanical technology as blasphemous. Their starships, weapons, armor, and tools are genetically engineered lifeforms or created from the byproducts of such creatures. After laying waste to many New Republic worlds, the invading Yuuzhan Vong are eventually overcome by the Galactic Alliance. Peace is restored, even though some Yuuzhan Vong remain behind in isolated corners of the galaxy. In time, the Jedi approach these few remaining Yuuzhan Vong, hoping to harness their advanced terraforming technology to restore many of the worlds ravaged during the invasion. Surprisingly, the Yuuzhan Vong agree to help the Jedi, but their terraforming attempts are sabotaged by the Sith. The blame for this failure falls squarely on the Yuuzhan Vong, who are hated and feared. The Yuuzhan Vong and their Jedi accomplices are hunted down, and the Galactic Alliance falls beneath the onslaught of Imperial forces. Yuuzhan Vong heroes are exceptional in many ways, not the least of which is their belief that they must evolve to survive—and that entails learning how to coexist with Species traditionally regarded as weak or impure, and letting go of their own prejudices. These rare Yuuzhan Vong see the road ahead as difficult, but worth traveling. |description = Yuuzhan Vong are humanoids with sloped foreheads, pallid skin, and dark hair. Their skin bears ritualistic scars and tattoos that add to their sinister appearance. |homeworld = Unknown. The Yuuzhan Vong trace their origins to a place far beyond the known galaxy. At the end of the New Jedi Order era, the surviving Yuuzhan Vong are exiled to Zonama Sekot, a living planet rumored to be the seed of the original Yuuzhan Vong homeworld. Zonama Sekot retreats into the Unknown Regions at the beginning of the Sith-Imperial War, leaving a number of Yuuzhan Vong stranded in other remote corners of the galaxy. |languages = The language of the Yuuzhan Vong is a halting, chilling tongue. Yuuzhan Vong rarely learn other languages, relying on bioengineered translators known as tizowyrms to translate for them. |names = Nom Anor, Dooje Brolo, Malik Carr, Yomin Carr, Chine-kal, Nas Choka, Da’Gara, Elan. Kae Kwaad, Mezhan Kwaad, Kahlee Lah, Qurang Lah, Tsavong Lah, Ma’Shraid, Vua Rapuung, Shedao Shai, Taan, Tu Shoolb, Nem Yim. |adventurers = Yuuzhan Vong society is divided into castes. Members of the intendant, priest, and shaper castes are often nobles and scoundrels, while members of the warrior caste are typically soldiers and scouts. The worker caste is made up of members of nearly any class, though the vast majority are nonheroic characters. Due to their lack of connection to the Force, Yuuzhan Vong can never be Jedi. |child = 11 |youngadult = 17 |adult = 40 |middleage = 60 |old = 75 }} Core Rules: Yuuzhan Vong take a −5 penalty on attack rolls and skill checks made when using mechanical weapons or tools. Legacy Era: Yuuzhan Vong do not gain Weapon Proficiency (heavy weapons, pistols, or rifles) as starting feats at first level, even if their class normally grants them. |trait3 = Weapon Familiarity |desc3 = Yuuzhan Vong treat the amphistaff as a simple weapon instead of an exotic weapon. |autolanguages = Yuuzahn Vong |footnote = *Yuuzhan Vong were originally a non-player character (NPC) species. A suggestion to avoid confusion as to which rulebook version of Technophobic to use would be for NPCs to use the Core Rules and for player characters (PCs) to use the Legacy Era book. Naturally, the GM has the final say. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Species Category:Core Rules Category:Legacy Era